bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/Malcolm's Life at Bullworth Academy: Malcolm's Return to Bullworth
Note: The following things have been erased from the storyline of Malcolm's Life at Bullworth Academy: 'No Malcolm starting his own country, Lindsey and Malcolm haven't broken up yet, No interactions with Mandy have occured, Malcolm has just become a professional Boxer and has not had any title defense matches yet, Two-Bit never came to Bullworth Academy, Jacob Lawson was still arrested but returns to Bullworth Academy, and a few other noticible things. Malcolm has just became Heavyweight Youth Boxing Champion of the World and has just arrived back in Bullworth, New Hampshire from Asutralia. "Malcolm! Hey man!" Greeted Justin as Derby, Bif, Parker and I entered the Harrington House after getting back into town. "Justin, what's up?" I replied. We all greeted each other and talked for hours about what's been going on since we were gone. "Malcolm, there is one thing that you need to know." Said Bryce. He had a serious look about him, and I knew what he was going to tell me. "That pchyo, Jacob Lawson was it? He....he's back." Said Bryce. I sat down on the couch and threw a dictonary across the room. Everyone was silent. "How! He got arrested! We saw him being taken away by the police! He had a knife wound! HOW BRYCE! HOW!" I said in rage. "Look, I know your upset, we are too. But this guy is back, Tad and I saw him in the woods near the asylum a few nights ago. We were scared and ran off but we know it was him man." Said Chad. I sat on the couch and thought for a few minutes. "I know what we have to do, we have to find him and make sure he will never come here agian." I said. "But the only way to do that is to....kill him." Said Bif. I stood up. "Well, if it comes to that....it will have to be done for the good of this town. But hopefully we can just send him back to Oklahoma and make him stop." I said. "Malcolm, this phyco has a knife and wants to KILL you, you have to KILL him before he does. It's the only way." Said Derby. I leaned agianst the wall. "Who wants to come with me to find him tonight?" I said. No one said anything. I stared at them. "Sorry, but I have to...." and "I would but I...." were the imeidate responses from them. But that's what I expected from them. But whatever, I knew two guys who would help out. I walked out of the Harrington House without saying anything. I went to the Boy's Dorm where Greg and C-Money were sitting on the the stairs and arm-wrestling. "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked. "Malcolm! What's up man!" Said Greg as he beat C-Money. "He's back, Jacob Lawson is back." I said. Greg and C-Money looked at me. "No way, that's just....just....impossible." Said Greg as he stood up. "Look." I said as I gave Greg my phone. He looked at the video Chad sent me of Jacob. "Holy shit man, C-Money, look at this." Said Greg. He handed C-Money the phone. "This shit is gone on too long Malcolm, we gotta kill this fuck." Said C-Money. No one said anything for a few minutes. "We'll go looking for him tonight, he's probably still in the woods by the asylum. He still has that knife." Said Greg. C-Money and I nodded. We all took off towards the Main Building. At about 9:00 P.M. Greg, C-Money and I all met at the entrance to Happy Volts Asylum. "C-Money, do you have the flashlights?" I asked. "Yea." He replied. C-Money gave Greg and I flashlights. I pulled out a long bowie knife out of my pocket. "This should be enough." I said. Greg and C-Money looked at the knife. It was a dark night. It was also cloudy and began to rain. Greg, C-Money and I walked into the dark woods on a cold rainy night with only flashlights and a bowie knife. The wind caused the trees to shake and branches constantly broke and fell on the ground. "Where do you think he is!" Yelled Greg over the storm. Lightning began to strike and thunder sounded throughout the night. "He could be anywhere!" I yelled over the storm. We continued to walk for the next few minutes. "You know, they say a warewolf lives out here!" Yelled C-Money. "I think were safe C-Money!" Greg yelled. For the next few minutes we continuted agianst the wind. The rain could be seen where we were shining our flashlights. Suddenly, our flashlights began to flicker and then they stopped working. "You idiot! You didn't put in new batteries!" I yelled to C-Money. "Sorry! I was sure they were good!" Yelled C-Money in a scared tone. It was completley dark. We were scared. We couldn't find our way out. It was cold, dark, rainy, windy and most of all scary. Greg, C-Money and I all huddled together on the ground. Greg pulled out his lighter and C-Money used his jacket to protect the flame. "Why did we do this, we knew it wouldn't work." I said. Greg and C-Money said nothing. "It's all my fault, I'm sorry for bringing you guys with me." I said. "Don't beat yourself up Malcolm, we wanted to come and we'll get out of this." Said Greg. We said nothing for a while and just tried to warm up us as best we could around Greg's lighter. Suddenly, we heard branches breaking and bushes rustling around us. Suddenly we saw light reflect of a knife as lightning struck. Another lightning strike revealed the face of Jacob Lawson. He began to walk towards us with his knife in hand. Category:Blog posts